an 'O' called Edward
by Navalia
Summary: Bathrooms are generally known as the place to get clean, to wash a way the dirty of the day. But Bella and Edward have very different ideas and things get dirty. We totally like it that way anyway.


**Well aren't you fishiesh lucky. Another sexy one for you. You could consider this a second part to Ed and Bells being in that hotel room.**

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight but I do not own it.**

I knew he was waiting for me in the bedroom. I knew exactly what was waiting for me. It was nothing new, but I was still nervous and I stalled as much as I could.

I was taking long than usual to get ready for bed. I've shaved and moisturized every inch possible on my body. I've been ready for 15 mintues, but instead I spent the time staring at myself in the mirror above the countertop. I wasn't brave enough to go out there naked, nor did I have the courage to wear those sexy Victoria's Secret getups. But I figured letting a guy undress me in the first place, was kinda sexy enough. And said guy being Edward, well… I wasn't about to make him wait too long.

Baby steps I thought.

So I opted for what felt most like _me_. Dark blue lace boyleg panties with a simple matching tank top. I turned myself about, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My body wasn't perfect, but damn was I packing a nice ass.. I couldn't go wrong there…

I opened one of the drawers, searching for a lip gloss of some sort... Thought I could pucker up the lips a little bit… As my hand dug through the countless items, I felt him come up behind me, before I even caught sight of him in the room. His body was flush against mine, his dick half mast, digging in to the small of my back. The fell of his hard-on against me, made quick work of making the nerves ebb away.

I straighten up and Edwards arms inch around my middle, pushing himself closer against me until his face is in the crook of my neck. He skims the tip of his nose along the dip between my shoulder and my neck, inhaling my scent and then slowly touching his lips to my ear.

"I don't like being kept waiting," he whispers.

I moan at his words. "I wasn't doing it on purpose," I replied. "I was just getting ready."

In response, he nips lightly on my earlobe while his nimble fingers have now reached the hem of my tank top, slowly moving upwards. As his fingers make contact with my skin, I gasp and close my eyes, basking in the contact…

Edward takes it further, by nipping the tender flesh in my neck.

"Getting naked is the quickest way to get ready babe." His breath tickles my skin. My stomach muscles contract and I groan with a frustrated need.

He seems to take my groan as a sign that I'm ready for what he's got and with that he bends forward slightly and tilts my head back until his lips met mine. I try to turn around, but he crushes my front against the counter, essentially keeping me trapped. As his mouth explores mine, the hand that had been under my tank top, was now gone and I grunted softly in disappointment. But my disappointment doesn't last long as those very hands yank down my top until my breast are exposed and immediately he reaches for my tout nipples.

I moan loudly as he massages them.

I gasp as he plays with the pebbled tips.

I groan as he pinches them.

His other hand that had been gripping my hip, was now quickly making its way down the front of my panties. The fingertips moving under the elastic, grazing over the barely there curls of my mound and then finally dipping between the soft folds.

We hiss simultaneously as he makes contact with my very wet center. His cock that had been half hard against me, was now painfully digging in to my back. As Edwards fingers delve deeper between my thighs, I feel him move away from me slightly, only to quickly feel him lower himself slight until his cock was now digging between the back of my thighs below my ass.

M hands that have up until now been resting on the countertop, have a mind of their own. I reach inside my panties, sliding my hand of his and guiding him into a faster rhythm. His middling finger slowly enters me and a quiet "Fuck!" leaves my lips. I'm barely used to the feeling, when he adds a second finger and as they move in and out of me repeatedly, he starts grinding his cock in to the crease of my ass.

My movements still momentarily… I don't know if I should grind my ass back at him, as I'm very much enjoying the delicious friction… Or whether I should push my pussy forward in his hand instead.

I was rather enjoying that as well.

But the decision is quickly taken out of my hands as I realize he's established a rhythm all on his own. When his fingers move out of my pussy, he would grind his cock against me just a little bit harder. And when his cock moved away, his fingers would find their way back inside me again.

I am completely soaked… my juices already trailing down the inside of my thighs. I can hear his fingers moving in and out of me. I know I should be embarrassed, but I'm not.

My lips have left his a long time ago. I can barely concentrate on the motion between my legs, much less concentrate on kissing him at the same time. All I could do now was throw back my head, resting it against his shoulder.

My legs are weak. They want to buckle beneath me, but Edward has me in such a tight grip, that his body and the counter was all that was holding me up.

"I want you to come on my fingers baby," he groans softly. I don't know where he finds the strength to speak.

He slowly curls his fingers up inside me, searching for that soft spongy spot.

"I want you to know that only I can do this to you," he whispers again, his voice hoarse and strangled with desire.

A strange sounds escapes me and I realize his words have ignited a flame inside me… like I want to scream, but I stay silent.

I barely have time to respond, when I feel my walls tighten around his fingers. My hand that was of his, pushes hard down on his… wanting it deeper. I force the heel of his hand to press down hard on my clit and before I know it, I explode around his long hard fingers.

My head rolls back further… my body rigid.

My eyes shut.

My mouth open in a silent scream.

It takes me a while to get down from my high. As I open my eyes, I glance at the mirror and I see him watching me. I unclench my fingers from around his hand inside my panties and take hold of the counter again.

Trying to stay upright.

My breathing was loud and labored… my legs like jelly and my eyes heavy with the finger induced orgasm.

I kept my eyes on him in the mirror… watching him watch me.

"You didn't cum", I whisper.

Edward shifts his eyes away from the mirror, breaking contact and kisses me lightly on my neck below my ear. It sends a thrill of desire through me. I knew I was up for a second round of Edward induced orgasms.

"How are you planning on fixing that?" he asks as he keeps nibbling on the skin on my shoulder.

It doesn't take me long to come up with an answer. I manage to find renewed strength and quickly swap us around, with him leaning with his back against the counter.

"I'm sure I can find several ways," I whisper hoarsely as I palm his dick through his boxers.

I was sure the second round was going to be just that.. a lot of fun.

Time to introduce Edward to some Bella induced orgasms.

**So what do you think of that? Pretty hot right?**

**Now that you've read, how about you review as well? It would make me sooo happy. Almost as happy as an Edward induced 'O'**


End file.
